The Pitt (Add-On)
The Pitt ist das zweite Add-On für Fallout 3, entwickelt und vertrieben von Bethesda Softworks. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit The Pitt wurde am 24. März 2009 als DLC für Xbox Live und Games for Windows Live veröffentlicht. In der ersten Veröffentlichung von The Pitt war das Add-On bei einigen Spielern fehlerhaft und nicht spielbar aufgrund fehlender Texturen und diverser Abstürze. Daraufhin folgte am 25. März ein Re-Release. Am 01. Oktober 2009 wurde es im Playstation Store veröffentlicht. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. Das Add-On kostet 400 Microsoft-Points oder $4.99. Bei der Veröffentlichung kostete es 800 Microsoft-Points oder $9.99. Für PC gibt es The Pitt als Teil des ersten Fallout 3 Game Add-On Pack auf Disk. Es wurde am 26. Mai 2009 veröffentlicht. Das Add-On-Pack enthält außerdem Operation: Anchorage sowie ein Vault Boy Poster und kostet $19.99. Wie alle Add-Ons ist The Pitt in der Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition enthalten. Diese wurde am 13. Oktober 2009 für alle Plattformen veröffentlicht. Es kostete $40.00 für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360, inzwischen kostet es nur noch $29.99 auch für PC. Für Steam-Nutzer ist The Pitt zusammen mit allen anderen Fallout 3 Add-Ons seit 16. Juli 2010 erhältlich. Übersicht thumb|250px|Willkommen im Loch In diesem Add-On reisen die Spieler in die industrielle Raider-Stadt The Pitt, welche sich in den Überresten von Pittsburgh befindet. Im Gegensatz zu Operation: Anchorage, beinhaltet The Pitt eine herkömmliche Quest-Linie mit mehreren Lösungsmöglichkeiten. In der Hauptquest schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle eines Sklaven, um Gerüchten nachzugehen, der Raider-Boss hätte ein Heilmittel für Mutationen gefunden. Hintergrund Obwohl Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, nicht direkt von Atombomben während des Großen Krieges getroffen wurde, ist das Wasser nahe Allegheny, Monongahela, und Ohio Rivers schon kurz darauf stark verstrahlt worden. Der Zusammenfluss dieser drei Flüsse erzeugte verheerende Ergebnisse und veränderte die Bewohner der Gegend in den folgenden Jahrzehnten auf unbekannte Weise. 250px|rechts|thumb|Der Pittsburgh Stahlhof Etwa 20 Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Fallout 3, führte Owyn Lyons eine Expedition der Stählernen Bruderschaft auf dem Weg nach Washington D.C. durch The Pitt. Innerhalb einer Nacht eroberte die Bruderschaft die Stadt, vernichtete die ursprüngliche Raider-Besatzung und säuberte die Umgebung von anderem "Abschaum", wobei sie alles töteten, was Widerstand leistete. Dieses Ereignis ging als Die Geißel in die Geschichte ein. Als sie die Raider besiegte, rettete die Bruderschaft auch mehrere kleine Kinder, unter ihnen Paladin Kodiak, der noch nicht in dem Maß mutiert war wie die erwachsenden Bewohner von The Pitt. Alle geretteten Kinder wurden als Rekruten in die Bruderschaft aufgenommen. Paladin Kodiak ist das einzige noch lebende Mitglied dieser Gruppe und ist in der Zitadelle stationiert. Geschichte Wenn The Pitt das erste Mal geladen wird, wird der Spieler über ein neues Funksignal informiert. Das Signal dtsmmt von einem entflohenen Sklaven namens Wernher, der den Einsamen Wanderer darüber informiert, dass er seine Hilfe bei der Besorgung eines Heilmittels für das Troggsyndrom benötigt. Das Syndrom, eine Mutation, welche die Einwohner von Pitt heimsucht, wurde Ishmael Ashur, dem Anführer der Raider und momentan Herrscher in The Pitt, entwickelt. Um an Ashur heranzukommen muss der Spieler vorübergehend seine Ausrüstung abgeben und sich als Sklave ausgeben. Man erhält dann die Möglichkeit sich mit einer neuen Waffe, der Automatischen Axt vertraut zu machen und sich einem Wettbewerb im Loch (einer Art Gladiatorenarena) zu stellen um seine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. The Pitt erreicht man über eine unterirdische Eisenbahnstrecke und hat seine eigene Karte, abgetrennt von der des Ödland der Hauptstadt. Die Stadt selbst ist unterteilt in einen großen Hallenbereich (Das Stahlwerk), den verlassenen und von Troggs durchstreiften Werkshof und der Siedlung selbst, die in zwei Bereiche unterteilt ist: Downtown, wo die Sklaven leben und Haven bzw. Uptown, bewohnt von den Bossen. The Pitt hat eigene Händler und man kann jederzeit dorthin zurückkehren. Charaktere Fraktionen Feinde Gegenstände Rüstung und Kleidung Waffen Sonstige Gegenstände Orte ;Ödland der Hauptstadt ;The Pitt Extras Quests und Erfolge Hauptquests Unbenannte Quests Galerie Bild:Fallout3 ThePitt Entrance01 ThX.jpg|Begrüßungskommitee Bild:Thepittscreen 06B.jpg|Hammer im Stahlwerk Bild:Fallout3_ThePitt_TheMill_Hole01.jpg|Über dem Loch im Stahlwerk Bild:Fallout3 ThePitt Haven01.jpg|Haven Bild:The Pitt Trogs.jpg|Ein Trogg im Untergrund der Stadt Bild:Ss preview Courtyard.jpg.jpg|Eine Statue in Uptown, vor dem Eingang nach Haven Bild:Thepitt5.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung Videos 425px|left * Trailer auf der offiziellen Seite Bugs en:The Pitt (add-on) es:The Pitt hu:A Verem (kiegészítő) nl:The Pitt (uitbreiding) no:The Pitt (tilleggspakke) pl:Dzióra (dodatek) ru:The Pitt uk:The Pitt zh:匹兹堡 Kategorie:The Pitt